The Clash of the Tricksters
by Prince029
Summary: Niou x OC: Niou Masaharu is an infamous 'Trickster'. Rin Akiyama, on the otherhand, wants to take that title. For him, she has a long way to go but for her, he's just one step ahead.
1. If you see a ghost, then trick it

Chapter 1: If you see a ghost, then trick it

Niou's PoV

She's such a dense, warfreak, shameless, childish, insensitive kid. Sly would be the term if not for the fact that her playful smirks can only come up with below average level of pranks, as I regard as a master of that field. She's gutsy if she wishes to surpass me but the gentleman that I am, will consider her plea or maybe a challenge, in her baby vocabulary: to date the student council president of ours, a.k.a the ice rock president.

Why I put up with the cunning girl is beyond me, knowing that I'll win this, but from what I remember, she kinda reminds me of my cute lil sly sis so when I ruffle her hair in a state of my reverie, she cocked her head in the most disgust-oriented face I've seen. Bewildered that she is, I only scoffed. Normally, girls that I try to pat blushes tremendously, although this one's an exception. Ima consider her case special: what's with being numb to my pheromones, oh how she hasn't emotionally grown yet. Very saddening. That would be 1 less admirer and more to go. puri.

Normal PoV

When her classes ended, she totally ignored her friends and dashed out of the room straight to the student council room in a military camouflage stance.

"Heh. There's kaicho already! Lets check on almighty senpai!" She snickered at the thought of the two getting together and ran to the direction of the tennis club. There she guised as a normal watchgoer and true to her expectation, the trickster was there.

"What might you be doing here?" Oh-oh! She knows this voice! She was grabbed none too gently to the other side of the campus as the watchgoers watched the scene like some act of humorous play.

"That was Akiyama Rin, the troublemaker, right?" One of the spectators proudly presented. Anyone couldn't have said that better. The regulars who were slightly paying attention to the commotion returned to their respective places. Niou, who actually saw that dragged kid smirked. "Puri.."

"Being late just to spy is so like you so I made sure to stop by the male's tennis place! Don't ya ever do that again, understood!" The tennis club captain a.k.a to Rin, the hard hitter as in applied out of tennis, reprimanded in an utmost hungered rage of authority.

Rin scratched her hind head in embarassment to show her sincere (her way of getting away with her deed) apology. At times she would complain in circles knowing the captain had hit the truth, however now, she thought better than to argue.

She admits getting badly exhausted after some endless matches. As much as she wants to decimate every non-regular, there's a limit to one's stamina, she thought. She turned down invitations to walk home together and chose to be alone.

"Urghh.. These weights can be a pain sometimes.." She complained but stubborn as she is, just kept it intact. After some time of cooldown, she decided to go home. It was almost dark so she started jogging.

Marui and Niou, on the otherhand, who was walking to the front gate witnessed the dashing apparition. "H-Hey Haru.." Marui gulped. "D-Did you see something o-over there.."

Niou raised his eyebrows to the direction his stuttering friend pointed. He wasn't particularly blind, his peripheral vision is one to be awed too, mind you, but messing with the phasmophobic bubble gum freak is just plain fun more than actually a chore.

He started seriously and nodded in conviction. He wasn't called a trickster for nothing. His acting is what experts account for as superb anyway. This caused Marui to scream like a fanboy unconsciously dashing to the same direction the supposed-to-be ghost has gone to.

"Waaaah!" Rin heard it and her pace slowed a bit. She turned behind adjusting her eyes to the dim, save it for some postlights, it wasn't that much of a task.

"What the hell?" Was all she could mutter when the guy ran past her. She ran too and sure enough, she recognized him. She snickered because of his distorted face as a thought came across her mind. She ran after him, camcorder set up.

"You don't have to do that, kiddo." Rin halted.

"Hey!" Oh how she hurriedly hid her blackmailing paraphernalia and oh how she could have forgotten about their deal!

"Next time, puri." Niou patted her head and chased after his friend, mentally cursing on not to mess with a certain scared sugar freak.

Rin was left alone looking furious and ready to take off. "No one pats me casually on the head and gets away with it!" Yes. This definitely means more plotting in the head. 'Hehe..' 


	2. If anyone doubts you, just trick them

Chapter 2: If anyone doubts you, just trick them

By the time she reached the locker area, she started hunting for a white-haired guy. If she wants to be the best prankster in the school, she needs to defeat the great trickster or at least get ahead of him in some way, she thought bitterly.

"Lucky!" She snickered maniacally as she spotted him alone. She approached him in a predator's eating stance. "Almighty senpai! Hello!~"

_What a sickening uncute tone she came up with_, Niou thought. "Hey kiddo. Here to remind of the deal, no?"

Rin challengingly nodded. "Hehe.. I thought your short-term memory already forgot, well, as expected from the world-renowned trickster!"

It didn't take a genius for Niou to catch her sardonic remark. "No worries. I'll be the trickster you will always be proud of. Talking 'bout Ms. Kaichou," He showed her some toy plushies ranging from cute to adorable in a mocking clueless face she's ever seen. "..I don't know how to really impress her but I heard she has a thing for random cuteness. I wonder if these would be enough though.."

A vein popped on her head. She was right! He was always one step ahead on scheming! But she was not about to lose confidence in herself like some drama queen she often chanced to watch because of her stupid brother. "Hehe.. I didn't know that almighty senpai has a tendency to gossip about people's likes! Anyway, shouldn't you verify your sources first?" _'Take that! Kaichou doesn't like anyone pampering her with sweet random stuffs at all! Nyehehe! Where the hell did the random cuteness even come from! One sick bastard you are senpai, don't go forcing someone to like your stuffs!'_

"Really? Well, let s see about that then." He left with his usual smirk on and somehow Rin clutched her teeth at his self-confidence wondering where he gets all that.

The English subject period ended in what Rin described as plain easy, meh, she treats every subject a piece of cake, not to mention, the remedial classes too. It was because when the teacher gave an example of proverb saying that 'Practice makes a man perfect.' and made Rin give another, the raven hair just recited it much too proudly, "Practice makes a man perfect and after that he can RIP." that caused the whole class laughing in hysteria.

"How's your goal on claiming the trickster title, Rin?" One of her buddies asked while chewing on the food.

"Hehe.. Not so fast. I'm still on my way there." She smugly replied. Their peaceful yet heated conversation was interrupted when someone dashed to their table looking frantically surprised. She stomped accidentally on it causing a stain mark on Rin. They all gasped.

Oh-oh! Never anger the part demon..

"R-Rin I-I didn-" But she was but off by the expected hissing sound that came from no other than the split ego of Rin.

"I just had an idea." Rin hissed before licking her lips none too femininely and walked away. Everyone knew what she's up to, but spontaneous that she is, they least expect troubles or detentions for the unpredictable girl.

"Don't tell me she's going to Kaicho? She really means trouble.. What news were you about to tell anyway?"

The newcomer inhaled then exhaled carefully. "Some anonymous admirer dared to give Kaichou plushies!"

"What?" Everyone yelped in unison. As everyone knows, Kaicho's most hated stuff would be toy plushies. Giving her something of the like means death itself.

She knocked on the door and just a few moments later, a familiar figure appeared. "R-Rin?" The student council president approached the unusually pitiful-looking teen. "What happened to you? Come in."

"Niou actually caused that? What a cunning man tripping you without a piece of guilt! How unmanly!.." Rin secretly snickered while the stoic president ranted hatefully. Despite the president's strict and coldness, she actually is quite submissive when it comes to her.

Flashback-

The raven-haired teen went straight to where Niou spends most of his break time in. The rooftop. How she knows was beyond anyone's knowledge.

"Look who's here." The white-haired trickster didn't get up from his lazy sprawled stance. He then noticed the stain mark on her clothes. "Oh, the clumsy one just proved how life is so cruel. What happened there?"

"Nothing out of norm as you said. Heh." Niou recognized that tone as a form of taunt. "What I mean was.. this stain here would signify my overthrow of your trickster title! Hehehee!" She smirked when he frowned. _'Maybe you've had goose bumps all over your body senpai!_' But little did she know that Niou's thought process went like this, _'This kid must be crazy..'_

"Later Alligator!" She turned to the stairs with a successful smirk and closed her eyes for victorious effect but eventually, she fell on the way.

"OW!" Niou heard that and scratched his head. He strode briskly and helped her up, keeping his chuckle on a minimum but failed. "Seriously, what a clumsy fellow you are."

'_What the hell? Is that what I get for acting coolly like this trickster?_ "Damn it senpai! That's where it hurts!"

"Watch your mouth kiddo. You won't get yourself a boyfriend if you keep that up." He sauntered her to infirmary but she already told him off. "Who cares.. Geez senpai talking about boyfriend and stuffs give me creeps."

Niou looked amazed by her romance-stuff nonchalance. "You sure you okay?" He asked seemingly worried but Rin, busy with her foot balance only heard. Niou took a closer look and he was right. She was wearing wrist and ankle weights.

"Yeah yeah. I guess. Thanks senpai." She smiled in a carefree manner. Then it hit her. If it weren't for the deal, they would have been good friends but Rin shook her head in realization. "Don't get me wrong because the game's not over yet! Don't get careless almighty senpai! Hehe.." She left in limping strides.

"Eh?" Niou blinked at the sudden change of reaction but waved at her back. He then muttered, "You should say that to yourself, kiddo." He walked off to the opposite direction.

Flashback Ends-

It wouldn't actually hurt to lie for the win, no?

"..Guys these days are just so ill-mannered, I mean those in the 42nd street of.." The raven-haired teen sweat-dropped. Really. Her rants annoyed her more than anything else because they kinda felt endless and it would feel very wrong stopping her yet she did.

"Kaicho, you're right about that! So from now on, let's ignore senpai!" 'And let me have the pleasure of taunting him, hehe..'

Rika, the president, looked determined as well. "Ignore him, Rin? That's the least I can offer that bastard for what he's done. He needs detention!"

Rin's eyes managed to pop out. No, not yet. "N-No no no no Kaichou! You don't need to do that! I mean, let's face it.. his.. mind is twisted and all b-but nothing of a good scolding or d-detention can faze him, ya know.. just ignore him!" she sheepishly reasoned._ 'oops that sounded like an intention giveaway!'_

"No! I will bring this matter to his homeroom adviser for the detention."

"NO! Don't.." Here goes nothing.. She put up a sickeningly pitiful face that even the saints can't come up with. Rika, having seen the change sympathized the younger teen. "He's a great trickster after all.."

"Fine. If you don't want it then it's settled." Rin mentally applauded. There are certain things that only manage to succumb to her act.

But wait. Rika herself is a con artist. '_No Rin. That guy needs some morale beating!'_

Niou felt the wrath of the ice rock president not when he managed to get away with detention only to be slapped to by Sanada because of his tardiness. Albeit his futile attempts to reason what really happened, he still needs to face the 40 laps feeling dead tired after that.

_'Damn that brat.. Two can play at this ga-'_ Before he could finish that thought off, a tennis ball hit his head.

"What the fuck?" He groaned and automatically glared at the shaking non-regular. "You are so dead." He bit every word while slowly going over the first year's direction in an ecstatic fits of rage.

How their practice ended was to Yanagi's history of Rikkai tennis record as the most swear-and-trick-filled, 'You don't mess with a trickster..'-vibes practice ever.


	3. If you've been tricked, go countertrick

Chapter 3: If you've been tricked, then countertrick

Another start of school morning and Rin starts her day by showing off again by dashing at full speed through the closing gate. "Nyehehehe!" While of course she always makes it, it was a habit being a total ass towards those who didn't.

SMACK!

"OW! What was that- Buchou!" She cocked her head in confusion. She scratched her head tensely because in her mind, the equation goes like this: Buchou = Bad news. "Wazzup?"

She was confused even more when her buchou smiled. Oh that's exactly how dinosaurs went extinct. Instead of explanation, she was greeted by stack of books not to mention its weight was no joke. "What the hell will I do with these?"

"You moron! As much as we need you in the team, don't go making books as training medium in tennis! Read 'em and pass your failing subjects! If you don't then there's no reason for you to keep up with us, understood!" She then left the confused 2nd year.

"Who? Whoever said I was failing!" She screamed at particularly no one. Maybe the sky.

At the hallway, her thoughts still lingered at the books at hand. "Damn... These books are heavy." Then someone accidentally bumped into her. "Ow! You asshole, watch where you're going!"

She froze as she witnessed who attacked her. "Akiyama-kun, even if we don't have 'Good Manners and Right Conducts' subject, I believe you shouldn't utter those words easily at school or even outside. It gives the school a general impression of uneducated students, am I right?" It was her homeroom teacher! As much as she wants to agree with him, the glare he's giving off puts the sun's glare to shame. "S-Sorry sir! I will never do it again! I swear!"

"Swearing is bad and you do know that it is a serious matter, right? So see you after classes. Detention, that is."

'What?' She can't believe that swearing out of pain had been a minor offense and what more, her supposed to be can't-kill-a-roach adviser just gave her his first and only existing detention he's given without a second thought! She blinked outright, put his books down first before following her first subject teacher in suspicion. Two corners to turn then where, downstairs? He was supposed to go straight to their classroom, or perhaps he forgot something. She got back to where she left his books and returned to the classroom. Her adviser was already there.

"Hey, you're late. What are the books for?" her friend started.

"Training." She lied and thankfully her friend didn't pry anymore.

When the homeroom class ended, it was normally normal and she couldn't tell if her encounter with the adviser even existed.

It was weird okay! That's an understatement though. At lunchbreak, she was confessed to by some unknown creature she wished was just an illusion, then after her 6th period, in the same hallway she met her homeroom adviser, reminded her of the detention and her forgotten captain who wishes for her to study suddenly came out of nowhere. She scratched her head in confusion. Well it was really itching, mind you. But that was beside the point! Then her vision made a familiar presence by none other than the same unknown creature. She was sure to smack him like a tennis ball but unfortunately, the guy has quick reflexes. (Reflexes because she tried every part she deemed weak)

"Damnit! What on 'go away' don't you understand, shithead!"

What made her blood boil though was his reply. "Everything you say don't enter here," He pointed to his ear. Then he pulled on her hand which she thrust back with undeniably hated force mumbling an _'eww'_, put his hand on his chest. "All enters here."

'What kind of lame line is this shithead saying?' The fact that a few students are aware of the scene and even whistled didn't escape her ears. With all her conviction she explained hysterically through forced laughs, "This shithead doesn't know what he's saying! Don't take it from a mental patient! Hahaha!" But the whistling continued and now she was annoyed! "What the fuck? Are you kidding me?" She growled panic-stricken. She still needs to attend detention and study to still keep her tennis life yet some unknown shithead keeps getting on the way... She was pissed and everyone knows what hell she can cause when she is.

"Ho-ho... Look, the clumsy kiddo's getting angry... She shot her head up recognizing the name call. However, the voice was indistinguishably him though.

"Why do you call me that?"

"You don't like it Akiyama-kun?" Her face distorted even more. It was the voice of his homeroom adviser!

"Y-You-"

The unknown male made a knowing smirk before taking off every cover he disguised himself with. "How was my trick, my dearest apprentice?" It was Niou, the trickster!

Rin, whose knuckles had long ago turned white, clenched her teeth instead. She has quite a habit of submitting everything under pressure, doesn't she? She was ready to badmouth him alongside a power punch when she heard her captain.

"Don't do that Akiyama." She tensed so she stopped, and looked back. There was no buchou! _'Oh shit! Was that-?'_

Too late because Niou had already ran off. "Come back here!" She chased after him not caring if about the souls she bumps into on the way.

Niou had enough fun for today thanks for a certain 2nd year when in the hallway, he met up with someone.

_'Holy shit. She's gonna put me in detention again..._' He kept his cool though so much for being together with Yagyuu, the gentleman.

"Masaharu Niou!" the student council president barked and motioned for him to come. "We need to talk."

Niou admits his surprise when the president brought them at the rooftop, of all places. "Kaichou, isn't this place strictly prohibited from students?" He drawled familiarly.

"I am alarmed." The white-haired guy freaked out. His Kaicho voicing out her concerns to his face? The world must have been turned upside down. "Was it you who actually give those plushies?"

"Ho... So that was this is about... He grinned mischievously. "What makes you think it was me?"

"Answer."

He was quite taken aback by the authority. He thought maybe Sanada can handle this woman and not him. "Yes. So? Do you like 'em?" He looked predatory at her eyes. Twitch. He blinked. Did he just witness the president twitching? Because seriously, it would be his first time seeing it. She then turned to face the opposite as if on cue. "Of course. I mean... I was curious about something. The toys... are not ordinary-looking plushies. Tell me what store you bought them from. She coughed to emphasized more, "And keep this from anyone alright?"

After hearing such confessions, he can't help but give a stifled chuckle earning a glare from the president. Bingo. Those glares couldn't hurt as much as his new found threat could, right? "Easy, Kaichou. I'll tell you where the plushies came from if you make an arrangement with me."

Rika raised her eyebrow. "You cunning guy... She thought his statement for awhile knowing that Niou means Trouble, but in the end she really succumbed back to obsession. "What's your end of bargain then?"

"Very straightforward, aren't we? I like that. Don't ask furthermore if I tell you that... Niou smirked with glinting eyes. "you will pretend to be my girlfriend."

"What?"

"Puri."


	4. If unnatural feelings escalate, go trick

**Chapter 4: If unnatural feelings escalate, go trick some more**

By the start of the next day, more than half of the students actually heard of Niou confessing to the president but none actually knew the outcome. Marui pounced on Niou. "Hey Haru, is it true, were you courting the ice rock Kaichou?"

Niou just shrugged it off but Marui was as adhesive as his chewing gum. "It's not good for a sugar freak to know more than A B C, ya know. what's with the high blood pressure and stuffs." He chuckled good-naturedly.

Marui nudged him. "Whatever you say, come on! Admit it you were pretty late most of the time. Was it because you find more time with her?" Niou thought about what his friend said and pondered. He must have meant because of a 2nd year that he practically lost more time in tennis.

"Achooo!" The snot went directly at her captain's face. _Oh-oh!_

"A-ki-ya-ma!"

And that's how she ended up running the 30-lap punishment. After practice, some non-regular openned some randomness or maybe hotness. "Do you know, Niou-sama and Otawara-Kaicho are dating?" She stopped as soon as she heard the names. "Hey what did you say again?"

"Oh Rin. Don't tell me you don't know?" Duh? Would she make her reiterate if she already knew? "Well, Niou-sama confessed yesterday sometime after classes to Otawara senpai. We witnessed he's been too happily mushy with fangirls, you see.. Oh no he's no longer single, I wanna die!" Some fangirls sympathized as well.

_'Che. Go die, simultaneously that is. Just kidding.'_ She entered the clubroom with so much thoughts about the two. If the rumors are true, then the worst will come. She cleared her throat. _'I need to talk to Kaichou personally.'_

Speak of the devil, Rin spotted the president at the gate waiting. She bid goodbye to her tennis mate and walked to her senior. "Rika-kaichou! Why are you still here?"

Rika winced gaining a look of confusion from the 2nd year. "Rin, I know this is bad news for you but.." Rin interjected a joke that there is no worse news than being the noisy fatass as her tennis club buchou but she still was welcomed the same answer after that. "Niou and I are dating."

The truth was, it struck her deep. Deep as in, her stomach growled as a reaction. Both of them stared at each other then at her stomach.

"That was quite uncalled for, kiddo." Rin looked behind and backed off a little. She actually hasn't recovered yet by her Kaichou's confession. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What? Where are the ghosts? Wahhh!" Marui, who was standing next to Niou glomped on him in a panic-stricken fashion.

"Easy, sugar freak. There are no ghosts here. As of the moment that is." He whispered the last part pulling himself away from the redhead.

"When? When will they appear" Unfortunately, Marui heard him and panicked even more. This made Niou want to shoot him awake.

"None, alright! Will you calm down, you act more like a lady out of these two." He pointed at Rika and Rin. "You girls agree, right?" He winked at them to signal his plot. Both girls blushed albeit their internal denial of how handsome Niou looks when he winks. Actually Rin was taken aback, she was sure he would at least question her sexual orientation but that didn't come.

"Y-Yeah.. You shouldn't be scared of non-existent creatures. You should be more scared of living ones, because they are the ones who are capable of killing you. Be brave and.. blah blah" It would have been right listening to her if only her statements were more brief because it appeared as if they attended some church seminar or to any event to that degree.

"Enough, my Kaichou." Rika blushed for the nth time and Rin creased her eyebrows furiously. 'My Kaicho, my ass!' "I think he gets it already."

"Yeah. That was quite long Kaichou. But what really awakened me was what you said, Haru."

"What about it?"

"My Kaichou, huh? So that much was a status giveaway! I'm happy for you Haru! What's with secretly going on ahead by yourself when you actually are together with-" Niou elbowed him, "Shut up."

This made Rika coughed in embarassment. "Anyway Niou. Can she join our little excursion." She stated more than asked.

"If that's what you wish." He then turned at the fuming kouhai. "Hey kiddo, don't do anything clumsy over there okay?" Marui chuckled at this and Rin has hit her boiling point.

"No thanks, I decline Kaichou! I don't know what you see in that ugly moron puri guy but he's just-" She wanna say about the deal but Niou's empty stare prevented her. "One sick bastard! I mean he's sick in the head! Don't put up with that kinda guy!" She sounded desperate but she wanted to protect her Kaichou from being further used. She concedes defeat the moment she blurted all that out, but was the deal worth her friend's happiness? She suddenly stared at her feet feeling guilty.

Then a hand on her shoulder woke her out of her trance. "Don't worry, Rin.. I know what I'm doing nd I think I'm immune to his tricks."

Rin sighed. That didn't make any assurance in her part at all. She was actually starting to doubt her Kaichou's sanity. 'Immune to his tricks? Were they so close to each other to the extent of trick immunity?' Her hard works as a trickster herself seemed futile the way she said that. But she shrugged the thought off. What she knew and all was she never really expected her Kaichou would fall for the trickster at all.

**Rin's PoV**

_I walked home alone feeling very dejected. Why must I feel that anyway? Marui-senpai admitted happiness for almighty senpai but why couldn't I in Kaichou's case? I groaned inevitably when I saw my big brother watching his usual energizer: Korean Drama again. There was this lady crying over some comatose guy. I flinched when I heard my brother sniffing. What the hell? Well I started at the stairs, he seemed to be preoccupied with watching not noticing my presence at all. Just don't let that obliviousness get to strangers or else I'm gonna burn all your K-drama CD's with you._

_Bed. How long was it like thinking very deep like this? I usually don't because I find training more productive than thinking stupid stuffs. But now was an exception._

"Niou-senpai.."_ D-Did I voice that out? Oh, the heat! I turned on the cooler as it was unnaturally hot in the room. So back on the problem. How am I going to redeem myself anyway? I lost to our deal and I will be subjected to his punishments tomorrow onwards. That's so shameful! I stood and looked at the contract we made._

**The contract is made by virtue of two persons' agreement, Niou Masaharu and Rin Akiyama, signed and sealed by them for the benefit of the victor and the pride of loser. The case in which Niou, by all means, must start a relationship with Rika Otawara within a week. If he fails in anyway to accomplish this task in the given time, the other party wins while he loses or vice versa. Whoever loses the said competition must commit to the other party's instructions for a week excluding the day of being together, in the other party's case.**

_'Argh! Why am I so weak! I train every morning but those still aren't enough! Fine. I'll just face him. Bring it on, almighty senpai! I'll show how much of your dearest apprentice have grown! Hehe..'_

"Oi, Rin! I can hear your internal monologue! Get down here, the dinner's done! Go wash it up!" She dashed down the stairs the moment she heard the word dinner. "What wash are you saying, dumbass? We still have mouthwash."

"I'll go wash your dirty mouth first." He prepared the utensils. "Anyway, when did you get home."

"When you were watching xxx porns-" The reaction of her brother was priceless. "Y-You!" _'So he admits watching them, no?'_

And that's how bickering had been so much fun to her and tricking was just plain awesome.


	5. If the deal's well, tricks do sell

**Chapter 5: If the deal goes well, then tricks are effective**

As usual, Rin made it at the gates in the nick of time. She went bleh bleh bleh again and arrived at her room in no time. Despite what happened yesterday, her good mood was just as strong as the foundation of the school building. "Good morning everyone!" There's her usual mocking tone that doesn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"Hey Rin. Tell us what's under your sleeve?" And he regretted asking that when the raven-haired start looking under her sleeve.

"Are ya trying to trick me? There's nothing here!" Everyone sweat-dropped as the connotative meaning brushed past her brain. There's a limit to someone's stupidity but Rin's case was the worst they've encountered so far.

"Hehe.. I'll forgive you since there's something that's ought-ta happen at the male tennis court later after classes!" Almost everyone's interest piqued. She was kinda used by this attention anyway so when the endless queries of what is bound to happen later came, she said with finality, "Just come and you'll see!"

**The-Clash-of-the-Tricksters-**

At the rooftop though, when the president requested Niou to meet her, Niou showed up. "Ho.. Dejavu."

Rika looked over her shoulder. With all determination and courage, she handed Niou a suspicious, what's with black-colored cover, stuffed bag. Niou stared at it in puzzlement and then at Rika who seemed to have sun-bathed by the look of her reddish face. "Say Kaichou, what do you look for in a guy?"

**Flashback-**

"Is it a bother to ask who this person is you're trying to pretend for?" Rika started stoically. Niou slightly shrugged, "It is. Ask anything but that."

Rika contemplated for a moment. "Have you fallen in love with someone?" He chuckled at that. "Direct as ever Kaicho? Oh well, I'll give you a direct answer then." He looked up at the dark sky. "No."

"Why?" She wanted to continue about why he hasn't despite the many girls he's been with. But Niou is an easy reader.

"Because.. I am waiting for someone.." Niou's answer came as mysterious as himself, Rika thought.

"Hey, I know you're dying to know where I bought your plushies, no?" Niou changed the subject.

"So where is it?" _Bingo._ Niou thought and smirked.

They reached the shop. Rika didn't expect to know it sooner but her obsessive self awakened at the thought of unusual cute plushies getting bought in this instance. Niou opened for her and when she entered the establishment, she turned venomously at the trickster. She was tricked! The shop owned manufactured hair and body costumes and whatnot! "Ho.. Don't get wrapped up already Kaichou." He brushed past her and turned to the man at the counter. From the looks of it, he was buddies with him, what's with all those carefree laughs. Then he turned to her not breaking the conversation with the counter guy motioning for her to come. She stiffened slightly but complied.

"So this is your school's kaichou, huh? She's pretty, Haru. Are ya hitting on her?" Rika resisted the blush with a cough. At least this isn't the person Niou was covering their relationship for. "Don't even mention it mister."

Niou laughed at the sharp reply and the guy giggled. "Such strong personality can only tend to be weak with plushies."

Rika wanted to protest but Niou interjected. "Sorry to interrupt but Kaicho, this is the place where I get your fave stuffs."

The brunette's face still looked unconvinced so Niou reached for the plushie under the counter ledge and gave it to her.

"Here take this." Rika was quite confused though. "Well this is odd.. You don't actually sell it?"

The counter guy answered for her. "We did back then but our target market widened and slowly we ignored what we least expect income from. And they were these toy plushies."

"Oh I see.." The brunette sympathized. "I have another question, though."

"What is it?" The guy would be glad of any help. "I just wonder why these plushies are so intricately designed. I mean, it's somehow different from the usual you see.." The counter guy looked at Niou who in return shook his head. "Well that's.." Rika listened intently. "..A major management's secret!"

There was something unsettling about his answer that made her wince but all that prying went done when Niou suddenly drawled out, "Since you seem to know this place so much, might as well tell you more.." Rika listened. "Remember the detention you gave me?" She nodded disdainfully at the memory.

Niou chuckled as he covered himself with a brownish bob-cut hair-dress and face mask. "Senpai.. someone calls you over the the dean's office.." He finished with a smirk.

The counter guy laughed at the act of disguise while Rika was dumbfounded. "..So that's how you manage to leave! Honestly!" She fought the urge to rant at him that moment.

"Easy Kaicho.. Am I not called a trickster for that?" He disheveled his hair after he removed his guise. "Just a note. If you plan on dressing as someone, I recommend you coming over here. We've lots a stuffs you would be needing here you see." Rika sweat-dropped at his cosplaying patronage. This made her smile and realize that he wasn't quite mysterious as before.

Niou saw that and his scheming mind took over. "Ya know Kaicho, I don't believe that the sun's the brightest star." Rika's scientific self argued. "And why would you oppose so?" He stepped to her closer, personal space not yet invaded as she measured the distance mentally. "Because if I convert your smile into a star, yours would be the brightest."

It took Rika a certain amount of time to register what the Trickster said and as a result, it all took her reasons away. Niou, dissatisfied with her reaction, backed off and turned to his friend, "Hey baldy, It's getting late. Off we go."

"Yeah yeah." The counter guy seemed to be the most affected though by his non-stop chuckles. "Man, you blew her away."

"Whatever. Are you Tweety Bird?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you have the worst case of alopecia." Niou busied himself with the new hair dresses oblivious that his friend called the school president secretly. "Here take it all." He gave her more plushies.

Rika couldn't get any more confused. "Are you sure?"

"Haru was actually the one responsible for design execution of those which he really loved so when I learned he gives them to you, I know you were someone special to him."

"No. I'm afraid I can't take these." She whispered but internally, she was surprised at the revelation. Her thought was broken when Niou simply stated, "I'll take these two hair dresses baldy. Kaicho, let's go."

There aren't much exchange of conversations that took place outside. Only when Niou put the pick-up line matter or when his Kaicho must be frustrated to know the shop no longer sells plushies. To her, he was very fun to hang around with but the problem was with herself. Why was it her that he chose to pretend to be a girlfriend of when he could easily find more interesting women or if he really likes her, then he should have confessed from the start. What his friend told her lingered every thought process in her mind.

End of Flashback-

_'What a rude guy, not accepting the bag first before asking a random question.'_ But before she can pull it back, Niou's hand touched hers taking the bag. "If this is a gift of gratitude for the plushies then Ima take it."

_'Well he really reads people's intention very well.'_ Cough. "Well it's because I figured they were special, you know.. and don't even bother picking another line, okay?"

Niou laughed. "I know. That was the second time I failed in making a girl giggle, actually." Now Rika's interest rose. "Second time?"

Niou then shrugged causing Rika to wonder if he was part epileptic because of that usual reaction.

"So Kaichou.." Busy unwrapping his gift like a child, he brought up the topic again. "What do you look for in a guy?"

"Since you're insistent, I will consider. My ideal guy should be kind, considerate, smart, athletic, sensitive.." At first, Niou's reaction went, _'Meh, guys like that don't exist.'_ but amidst the speech, he knew where this was going. What's with the guy who should actually know and apply Newton's Laws of Motion and a guy who could solve the electromagnetic field of a tree trunk without neglecting friction. It just went on as long as the stars shine down from the heavens.

"Enough!"

"What?" Then it hit her. He finished her home-made lunch. And there she was, not halfway done yet. "Oh sorry. I'm going to finish in 1 sec., so will you please excuse me?"

_'Seriously..'_ Niou sighed. _'Maybe. Just maybe, she is needed more in the prosecution court than at school.'_ The fake couple were ready to separate ways when Marui somehow appeared.

"Hey. Came to fetch me?"

"The 2nd year kid wants a match with you! I think she plans on defeating you!" _'Duh? You don't come to challenge someone with the intention of losing right?'_ "When?"

"Well rumors had it she stated something is bound to happen at the male tennis court after classes. She spotted me on the hallway telling me about the challenge." Niou looked deep in thought so Rika grabbed this chance to assure. "Marui-kun, who's this 2nd year challenger you are talking about?"

"It's Akiyama Rin." Rika scowled. "So you say she is starting a ruckus? Niou, what is the meaning of this?"

Niou shrugged. "It's not against the school rules, I guess? Just le me play her so the kid would know not to mess with me."

"You can settle that after club activities. It's gonna disrupt the schedule!"

"No can do. She just picked the right time for showdown." Rika wanted to protest but the unlikely determination in his eyes made her do otherwise so she habitually coughed. "Just play fair and square. Tricking is prohibited!"

**A/N: Next chapter is the 'SHOWDOWN OF THE TRICKSTERS!'. And basically, Rin's persona is Akaya's but with a twist of a tricky mind (Is it just me or anyone else finds Akaya's common sense low?)**

**Go find yourselves a time to review! Thanks!**


	6. If two can play at a game, one can trick

**Chapter 6: If two can play at a game, then spread the trick**

After classes, Rin's classmates gathered to where she finished dressing on her regulars jersey. "Oh Rin-chan, you're so brave! Are you gonna take on the whole male tennis team?" They know what the 2nd year ace is capable of doing not to mention that she got to be a regular after effortlessly beating non-regulars and made a fool outta some regulars.

"Hehe.. Try me.." She licked her lips in a demonic fashion again. Upon arriving at the male tennis court, she was greeted by the vice captain. "You dare interrupt practice with your trivial trolls?"

Rin didn't look a bit fazed. "Heh.. One of the Big Three, aren't we? Why don't you see for yourself for what my trolls are worth?" Her classmates, albeit being fangirls/boys of the male tennis team stood by Rin.

Sanada's glare leveled up and a more intimidating despite the smile, figure appeared. "Fufu.. getting worked up by a kid, Sanada? You should know better and ignore her."

"Ignore me, my ass! Playing high and mighty!" Yukimura's eyebrow twitched.

"A-ki-ya-ma!" The growling monster buchou of her was approaching the scene. That's when Rin helped her ear and cover it not risking his ear efficiency. "You little!" But her buchou pinched that precious right ear of hers and dragged her to the opposite direction.

"Stop buchou! I need to settle something here!"

"Enough!" Everyone turned on the newcomer. Rin's classmates and the like chattered unanimously about the sudden arrival of the ice rock president. Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "Hmm.."

"I'll allow it, whatever you want to settle." Sanada and Yukimura stared at each other puzzled by her out-of-characterness and so as the rest of spectators.

"85.2% that the one we're seeing now is an illusion of the president, but is actually Niou."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "You're wrong closed-eyes!" But her buchou tilted her ear even more. "Ow! That's violence already!"

"The 2nd year regular is right. Because.." Rika pointed towards the crowd and somehow it split as a manifestation of a trickster appeared. "Puri.."

"Anyway Renji, it's not that your data is flawed or anything. I kinda switched it. Look." He showed the same data book at his hand with a successful smirk earning a frown from the data master.

"Nyahaha! I told you you're wrong!" Rin exclaimed proudly a bit happy that Niou was the one who proved it.

Niou stepped down to the courts. "Sanada, you can slap me, make me run laps all you want later but for now, I would really like to decimate this kid." He coldly looked at Rin. How she felt shudders by his stare is beyond her so she looked down at her feet. The last thing she wanted to feel was dejection which came out in the form of Niou's derision. This caused her to split ego mode. Her buchou let her go as she felt the tension fill the air.

**The-Clash-of-the-Tricksters-**

"Smooth or-"

"Rough." The way she said it was full of killing-intent, he nearly sighed. It's Rin's service game, but before they walked back to their respective ends, Niou somehow reminded, "Don't hold back, kiddo." Rin tsked. She intended on going all out in the first place.

"Best of 1 set match! Akiyama to serve!"

She served the ball much to Niou's surprise as a kick serve. He returned it nonetheless.

Rin tsked at how carefree his rate of returns are compared to hers that were all just power-filled. As far as tennis prodigies are concerned, Rin, at her best outplays Niou at his norm. While his teammates know he is in the process of plotting tricks for the 2nd year, they wouldn't know for sure her fullest potential.

"Game on Akiyama! 3 games to 1!" The umpire, who is Marui, scolded his bestfriend when both competitors exchanged courts along the lines of, "Be serious and decimate her already like what you initially proposed! Sanada fukubuchou doesn't like where this is going." Niou hated pressure the most so what Marui said didn't budge him a bit.

The white-haired male looked at his opponent. _'Such intensity in the eyes..'_ He can't help but be awed by the way she's putting up with the match.

His eyes glinted when the ball brushed past him. "15-love!"

Niou blinked. That serve was faster than any normal serves she's made. The spectators cried in disbelief. The second she served, Niou returned it. "Is that the best you've got?" Rin taunted with a hiss while hitting a dangerous lob. Niou moved to the baseline but the ball was nowhere to be seen.

"Almighty senpai. Are ya lookin' for this?" Rin pointed at the ball in her racket throat in a mocking Niou tone. The real ball rolled beside him and that's when he realized he had been tricked.

"30-love!"

Her 3rd serve was no different in power. Niou returned it aiming under her legs. "Nice aim, heh.." She side split-stepped allowing her to hit the ball at a difficult angle performing a lob. Niou smashed the ball. He froze when Rin suddenly appeared where he least expect it, returning the smash. "Hehe.."

"40-love!"

The crowd roared more at the unexpected power take off from the girl and more importantly, she was going against the resident trickster who has yet to unveil his tricks.

"Way to go Akiyama! Show 'em what you're made off!" The female tennis captain growled in exuberance.

Niou whistled. The spontaneity of the 2nd year really drives him awake, what's with the unpredictable tricky moves. Seeing her on the other side of the court, sweat-drenched, he really needs to be serious himself.

Rin served with a loud whack. "Not really holding back kiddo? Take this!" Niou exclaimed as he received. The rally went on and Niou took his chance.

"Laser Beam!" Rin ignored the ball that brushed past her and widened her gaze at his unorthodox stance.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses at this. "That's more like it, Niou-kun."

"40-15!"

The same intended rally took off. "I won't let you Laser Beam me again!" She hit the ball intensely oblivious that the ball lost its spin. Niou caught it and the next thing that happened sent her mild shock. The ball was rolling on the net dropping at her side of court.

"Puri."

"40-30! You did it, Haru! Just like my genius!"

Niou smirked, fixing the strings of his racket, feigning indifference. "Grr.." Rin smacked the ball as Niou easily returned it.

"Get fiercer, kiddo!" Niou isn't as exhausted as her but is ready to match her stamina. The next unexpected move came from a form of swordplay stance. "Strike like a Lightning!" The voice is so much Sanadaish that Sanada himself gave a _'Hmp.'_

"40-all!"

Niou is really aroused. He can win this if he keeps at this pace." Yukimura fairly judged.

Rin couldn't get any more shocked by the last encounter. She went to her end of court and made sure her serve would be more powerful than the rest. After all, it was her service game.

Niou countered the powerful serve by his two-handed stance. Rin, with her two-handed game-play didn't stir a bit by the return. Another rally went on and Niou somehow completed something.

Rin was quite absorbed in the game that she barely noticed the still two-handed stance of Niou. When Niou lobbed, she took for a smash. However, Niou lobbed again, this time, she could no longer see the ball.

"Meteor Drive!" The ball landed exactly on the baseline.

"Game on Niou, 3 games to 2!"

That's when she realized Dejavu. "Tch." This time it was Niou's service game and much to her annoyance again, he was imitating her! Her stances, power, even the eventual 'Tch's'..

"Game on Niou! 3 games all!"

It was break time. She took this opportunity to get rid of all the body weights she had over. "Rin.." It was Kaichou. She was still in her split ego mode so she didn't really act accordingly. All that was exchanged was a hissing sound, much to Rika's worry.

"This is a bit surprising, Ootawara-san." Rika tilted her head. "Yagyuu-kun.."

**The-Clash-of-the-Tricksters-**

The game continued and it was her time to show off. She served and aced, garnering a whistle from the trickster. _'Very impressive kiddo.'_

She served again. This time, Niou observed the ball. Yet he missed again.

"30-love!"

"That kid is really something. Sanada, let's recruit her." Yukimura's eyes glistened.

"Tarundoru."

Niou shook his head. _'There must be a way out of this.'_ Rin served the ball once more. And Niou decided to close his eyes, feeling the ball's presence instead. _'Left.'_ His racket-head hit the ball swinging it successfully.

"Out! 40-all!"

The loud screams became intense when Niou managed to return the ultra-fast serve with his eyes closed.

"Tsk. Fluke guy." She served once again gritting her teeth when her opponent doesn't maintain visual contact yet he returned the ball just as fast.

"40-15!"

"Does that still account for a fluke?" Niou teased her before going back to the baseline.

"Tch." _'I'm gonna kick your ass by this serve.'_ Niou scored again. "What the?" She's getting really pissed off. Of course, who wouldn't be when your signature ultra-fast serve that's supposed to be your trump card is just given a closed-eye treatment by none other than the person you want to outperform the most!

"Remember kiddo, I'm favored by the Gods."

"Don't mess with me!" She smacked another powerful ball. Returning the ball wasn't an easy feat to him as she was really giving her all in every shot despite his visual handicap. As the shot's power progresses, Niou opened his eyes. With every return she's made, it was obvious how fierce and determined she was that he can't help but notice her sweat-soaked face. He too can't deny his own exhaustion.

"I'll crush you!" She swings her racket violently to show how much she really meant the deed. Was it really just ordinary sweat? He thought as he returned her shot.

"Out! Game on Akiyama! 4 games to 3!"

Niou knew how spontaneous she is but his curiosity settled on how her own thoughts go.

**The-Clash-of-the-Tricksters-**

The rest of the games was won by her because Niou, who was absorbed by his own thoughts, didn't pull much technique. He was after all worried on the panting and seemingly breathless 2nd year, who after the match declared her victor, had passed out with a serene smile. _'Honestly, what was she thinking?'_

**A/N: Anyone concerned about where Niou got the knowledge of Rika's obsession, it's from Renji's data book. So the 'SHOWDOWN OF THE TRICKSTERS' came from a form of a tennis match and Rin won, all buts aside. Next chapter is the aftermath! Niou's tricking doubles pair Yagyuu has some pivotal issues too, don't say you're unwarned! Leave your reviews anyway! Thanks!  
><strong>


	7. If intentions can kill, tricks can cure

**Chapter 7: If intentions can kill, then tricks can cure**

In the infirmary, with Rin still unconscious, the school nurse assured the students she's fine and had only minor case of dehydration then left.

"This girl had the guts to finish the match even when subjected to thirst?" Niou incredulously looked at the sleeping figure.

"She's always been like that, stubborn, getting what she wants whatever it takes." Niou grew curious between the relationship of the two. "What are you to her anyway?"

Rika frowned. "Are you asking because you really don't know?" Only Niou's confused eyes told her otherwise.

"She is competitive in nature so nearly a year back when she challenged me into a card duel, which is a mind game, I always win. The following meetings eventually involved her challenging me again and again until she discovered a means to beat me. And that is by tricking, she even self-proclaimed about being the Card Master. Even after submitting to her tricks, I continued enjoying playing against her because her victorious reactions are always priceless to see back then and until now.."

The white-haired guy couldn't help but smile. _'So that's why she does all means to get the Trickster title..'_

_**oOoOo**  
><em>

She felt like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed when a seething pain shot right through her head. Niou saw the reaction. "Hey kiddo! What's wrong?" And Rin almost died of heart attack. "Senpai? What the-" Her reaction didn't help him know her condition at all. "Hush now, I'm going to call the attendant immediately."

"N-no-" But before she could protest that she was okay, he was already out. 'What's up with him?' She sat up and got out of bed, after all her bladder and stomach can't be trusted.

"Miss, she was really hurt!" Niou pointed to the bed and he went pale when no presence was distinguishable. "Rin?" Rin's head shot up. _'Did someone just call me?'_ Maybe the nature did, "Eeeek, come out!"

The school nurse knocked on the toilet door. "Akiyama-san, are you there?"

"C-come out!" She sounded awfully like a mother giving birth. The two stared at each other in shock. Niou's face went paler. "Miss.. what if.."

The attendant eventually calmed him down so she went up to the key holder in a hurry.

"Rin! Just hang in there, okay?" But Rin was in a whole new world, a new BOOMbastic point of view.

"Here." Niou hurriedly pushed the key into the hole, opening the door. "Rin!"

Wide-eyed stare.

Confused Blink.

A really wide-eyed stare and realization!

"W-What the hell are you moron looking at! Get lost!" She threw all possible things within her reach while still on a water closet.

Niou closed the door immediately in embarrassment and shouted on the other side, "You could have said something about your poo issues in the first place! Here we are assuming something worse actually happened!"

"Well forgive my gastrointestinal leakage then for making me invalid!" Rin was so flushed she was ready to be united with her poo!

The nurse good-naturedly chuckled at the exchange. "I don't think there's a need for you to worry now."

"That pipsqueak.. I shouldn't have worried at all."

**oOoOo**

She still looked flushed when she came out of the toilet room. However, Niou take her usual raging face as a natural self-embodiment. Rin caught a glance of the white-haired guy. "Why are you still here senpai?"

"Can't ya tell?" _'Duh! Would I ask despite knowing?'_ "No!" She was ready for the door when Niou pointed behind him. It was her school and tennis bag. "W-What time is it anyway?"

"Late enough to go home by yourself. I'm bringing you there, so be grateful." She was going to protest when he was already out. _'There's a lot of dejavu happening recently, huh?'_

She admits having short-term memory so she didn't know what happened before she collapsed. "Senpai, what happened to our match?"

Niou raised his brows by the innocent question. So innocent-looking she was, he wanted to puke. _'So all this time she doesn't actually know?'_ "I'll tell you but first tell me why you challenged me?" Knowing her simple-mindedness, he knew what it all was.

"That's unfair! I asked first."

"But let's keep the sequence of events. It's better that way."

"Better your face! Come on!"

"Piyo."

"What? You gonna tell me or-"

"Or what?"

"Senpai, damnit! Gimme my bag! I'm walking home by myself!"

"No. And don't swear. It's my job."

"I don't care! One, two.. if this reaches five-"

"I'm gonna die?" But her insistence came in an act of glomp to her bag trying to detach it from Niou. But Niou was still stronger and much taller than her.

"Nye nye nye nye nye!" Niou mimicked her in a way he'd seen it done to the latecomers. Rin's boiling point hit its max yet she stayed still not at her best to outdo him in anyway. "Tch."

"Tell me now." They continued walking like that. After a long time of pondering, she decided to speak up, fidgeting her nose. "Well.. I just can't believe Kaichou.. you know.. chose you.."

Niou's reaction didn't change much so when nothing more was said after that, he continued for her, "And?" Rin side glanced at him and her expression told, _'Isn't that enough already?'_ The trickster must have telepathy as he replied. "Look. Don't think too much of that. Kaichou said your brother's kinda strict with time and stuffs. Let me handle him, ok?"

Rin raised her brows. "Whoa, you're really something senpai! So you can transform into Kaichou?" Niou blinked. He didn't give a hint of having to change into someone to reason to his brother, did he? "Not-"

"Amazing! But don't worry senpai~ I'm good at reasoning myself!" She bragged putting her chin up.

"O-okay.."

"Anyway senpai, we're almost home. Tell me about the match." Niou chuckled lightly at the request. He waited for them to stop just in front of her house so when they reached it, albeit Rin's scorching patience, he went on. "If it's really that important to you then, before you collapsed, you actually beat me, 6 games to 3." He can see disbelief in those big puppy eyes of hers. "Happy now? You can treat your Almighty senpai some other time, ok?" He gave all her belongings and waved goodbye at the still stunned girl.

Rin shook her head out of trance, put her things down and moved outside the gate. Her senpai was still visible from where she stood. "Niou-senpai!" He turned around and saw the raven-haired girl dashing to his direction. "You forgot something?"

"Yeah." She smiled childishly. "Thank you very much senpai!" That was unexpected. At least for Niou but odd as her sudden approach, he ruffles her hair. "You're one strange of a brat."

Rin savored the pat and smiled wickedly. "Got ya!" She was holding some lace he recognized as his rat-tail and went home sprinting. Niou touched where his previous kouhai touched him and smiled. He took out another rat-tail from his pocket and tied his hanging hair with it. "Puri.."

**oOoOo**

When Rin got back home, she kept smiling goofily. The rat-tail Niou wore laid out on her palm not at all worn-out. She imagined him having a collection of those and laughed like an idiot.

**A/N: I'm amazed that not only me thinks Niou is GOD. Just to clear things- Niou's trick play is a way to counter Rin's power and speed play that doubled when she released the gauntlets. I basically don't know how to counter that since Niou isn't a power player himself and only using Rin's Illusion. So Closed Eyes + Rin's two-handed stance = Niou's pawange. It wasn't a joke how he does it but it indirectly tells that he's dominating the rallies but let her win instead because something stirred in him. **

** Hope the explanation cleared things! Anyway thanks for the reviews and more to come~**


	8. If you follow someone, you are tricked

**Chapter 8: If you follow someone, then you've been tricked**

It was Saturday morning and Rin readied herself for the jog routine outside.

"Puri." Her jaw dropped on the national ground when she saw Niou standing outside with a familiar paper at hand. She entered her house in a blink of an eye expecting a knock which came soon. _'Crap.. It's the contract!'_

"Hey Rin, open the door!" Her brother, despite within the tangential distance of 3 meters, yelled. "Y-Yeah!" she gulped and carefully opened the door.

"Good morning, Akiyama-san." She was tempted to say _'Good morning, teacher!'_ but scratch that! "Can we uh- continue that on Monday.. I-uh-chooo um not feeling well.." She hid her outfit by the door for the white-haired man to suspect.

Niou scowled. "You're not convincing enough. Anyway just to warn you since Rika's involved, that we have a DATE tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Rin fully revealed herself.

"Of course. We're a couple after all."

"I'm tagging along, senpai!" Niou put his finger to her forehead. "You'll just be in the way of our ROMANTIC date." The way Niou said it reminds her of abduction cases went unsolved. She shook off the thought.

"Promise, I won't be a spoilsport! Though I know you're just gonna harass Kaichou!

"Good deduction! That's my apprentice." He coaxed, ridiculing her. "Don't worry, you'll come along and be the accomplice."

"Say what?" She crossed her arms proudly. "I'm coming along 'cause I will be the hero to save Kaichou and I rock!"

"In your dreams. Say.." Niou looked cool being absorbed so Rin imitated him. "..How about be our slave?"

"Come on readers won't buy the same shit. So change that."

"Our date finance cutie?"

"I'm aware I'm cute so it must suck not owning an account."

"A pestering pet then?"

"That's essentially degrading!"

"You have the nerve to complain-"

"SO NOISY EARLY THIS MORNING!" Her brother took on a foreign figure. "Who's that?"

Niou coughed politely showing the **'I'm-the-most respectable-celebrity-look-alike-student-of-all-time'** aura. "Excuse my rudeness but let me introduce myself first, Akiyama-san, if I'm not mistaken?" The raven-haired guy nodded like a dumbass. "I am-"

"A drug dealer!" Rin interjected but earned a smack from her brother and a menacing glare from Niou. "Tch."

"I am Niou Masaharu, senior to your sister. Right Rin-chan?" Rin's brother scowled at his sister's behavior. "Let him in!"

"But he's just-"

"No need, Akiyama-san. There's just a note I intend to give to her. Allow me please." Niou gave her a folded paper which she held curiously. "I'll be going now. Have a good day, Akiyama-san, Rin-chan." Rin's eyes bulged out at that.

"Yeah. You too." He nudged his sister. "What will you say, Rin?" _'Is it **'Go seek mental therapy senpai! with my bro, please?'**'_ "Right.. bye senpai.." When Niou was nowhere in sight, the older guy smacked her in the head. "Ow! Why the!" She smacked back. "Ow! It's for being rude to your kind senpai!" Smack stance.

"Wait!" She made a run for her room. "Come back down here!"

**In her room..**

She unfolded the paper. It wasn't the contract, instead, a paper with Niou's handwriting on it.

_11 am sharp, Sunday, amusement park 2nd gate. Dress decently, OK?_

Her heart beat in an unexplainable rate but that was short-lived as she suppressed it by rubbing in circles. Yeah, smart move.

**The next morning came..**

Arriving 30mins. early in the meeting place, while no one was still there, she walked around.

"Akiyama?" Rin noticed the bubble gum balloon. "Sugar freak senpai."

"Hey I have a name!" But that went ignored. "Whoa nice dress! Gotta date?"

"No. Haru said the Sugar Lala will be going over so I went early." Rin furrowed her brows. _'Haru is Niou-senpai, right? ..Damn.. who is Sugar Lala!'_

"How 'bout you? Just passed by, I guess?" Judging by her less than casual dress, he can never go wrong. _'__What casual is this girly saying..'_ "Niou-senpai arranged a date-"

"He- date with you? What about the concert? Oh and he's two-timing Kaichou! He's really done for!" Hell. Rin could make that mouth fly any second. "No-"

"I thought we'll meet at the second gate?" Niou emerged in his simple-yet-**HOT** glory. "You scared me! Is it true you set her a date?"

Rin's protests was met by Niou's predatory look. "Why aren't you dressed yet brat?"

_'Duh! This is my decent dress!'-_look of Rin.

"Sugar freak, is it alright to be going out with her?" The involved ones turned dumbfounded jackasses.

"Piyo."

The protest ended with a deal of Marui getting the band's concert ticket while Rin, as part of her punishment, would be the secret event photographer.

At the rendezvous, there waited Kaichou, dressed in a beautiful blue dress matching her brown long hair. The trio simultaneously thought the sight was a living proof that Angels Do Exist.

Niou waved at her but the pair next to him continued to gape, proving the world how foolish jackasses can get.

"Niou." She immediately acknowledged his glorious presence and soon realized his two companions. "Rin? Marui-kun?" The duo hesitantly waved at the president. "Hi Kaichou.."

"Anyway, they have their own date so they should be going now, right?" Niou glared at them.

"Really?" Rika was more suspicious than surprised, knowing Rin. "Hehe.. Just some friendly negotiation, ya know!" Rin sheepishly smiled hoping her Kaichou would leave it at that.

"Negotiation?" Rika's eyes warned. "Don't do anything stupid Rin and Marui-kun, should something happen to her, you'll never see the sun rise again, ok? Now go!" Marui and Rin gulped in unison seeing Hitler's phantom and went off as told.

"I didn't know you have this mother-hen side Kaichou."

Authoritative cough. "Don't push it. Anyone can be protective of someone." Niou rolled his eyes. Somehow, something was reminiscent about her statement.

**From the crowded volume of by-passers..**

"Never thought of that mutual relationship, really!" Marui shared.

_'Well they could pull off a beautiful couple to me.'_ Rin turned mild split-ego then maniacally grinned, "Just don't take advantage of Kaichou in anyway or Ima make him bald and go cry to his momma's lap!"

"That's wicked! Anyway, how come you're the underdog when you won?" Even she wondered why she agreed on this in the first place. For the truth that is: "Contract = Absolute Power" so she retorted. "Tch! Don't be so nosy senpai! Do you want to get beaten too?"

The cocky reply caused Marui to laugh and ruffle her hair which took Rin by surprise. "Funny taunting kid!"

_'The heck? Is he on drugs?'_ She switched attention on the camera at hand, wondering from what advanced era it came from considering the high technical configuration system. _'Damn this! I know I'm great, but don't challenge me too much!'_

"Hey, he's signaling! Get on with it!" The loud whisper earned suspicious stares from the passers-by. Rin who was busy working with the cam could care less about the trickster, let alone his signal. "A moment!"

And that's how they lost sight of the couple. "Now where could they be! Ahh! I'm never gonna get the ticket!" All frustrations are evident to Marui's face.

"It's just barely 10mins. senpai. Bet they're not that far away." Figuring out the camera, Rin's mood screamed **I'm-so-great-I-solved-this-complex-cam-so-screw-everyone!**

"This place is big! If I see him, Ima shove his phone to his ears!"

"Easy senpai.." Marui stared at her incredulously because she doesn't look a bit concerned. How rude she's more interested in the gadget than him. "Are you sure it's not your first time holding that kinda stuff?" But Rin made a nonchalant cackle.

So Marui looked too, intrigued. She was browsing the cam's gallery that housed mostly threat pics, ranging from the trivial tennis team regular's antics to the most disturbing scenes the school's journalism club covered.

Rin clicked. It was Jackal shaving his already hairless head. A stifled laugh. Next covered Yagyuu ungentlemanly sleeping through the library. "Ehh? Not helping Kaichou with council duties huh.."

"And I thought Yeah-gyuu's the workaholic type yet all I see's a sleepaholic!" More laugh.

Next was Yanagi obviously spying on someone. No surprise there. The photo that followed piqued their nerve impulses. Sanada, smiling? It could have been legal if it was done sheepishly. But hell, it wasn't!

"OMG! That has to be a work of a photoshop!" Marui exclaimed.

"Pfft.. No senpai. This is a work of a demon. He's possessed!" More laugh. The next was unquestionable though. What's with Yukimura crossdressing? And the last garnered the most violent reaction. It's Marui making a Fukubuchou Tarundorou act behind Sanada's back.

"Most Epic senpai! Nuff said!" Tarundorou laugh.

"Shut up! That cunning bastard! When did he-!"

"Hehehe. Almighty senpai really works wonders, doesn't he?" Rin stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Well that just gave her enough motivation to follow his footsteps. "Say senpai, aside from the fact that he's proud of his apprentice, what else does he say about me?"

Either she was mocking or serious, the redhead could care less. All that mattered was her sickly laughing bag statement. "Hey, is that the Sugar Lala Band?" Marui stopped laughing and threw all attention to the direction Rin pointed. "Where!" Rin smirked by the docile act. Nobody laughs at her and gets away with it without a trick or two. "Just my imagination, I guess."

"You little!"

"Hey senpai, who's this Niou-senpai with?" Marui made a 'hmp' face before cautiously attending to Rin's query. He was shocked but immediately recovered. "Oh, that's his lil sis.."

"Really? Cool that I'm doubting for her sis' sanity! Haha!"

Marui almost swallowed his gum. Rin looked at the choking redhead. "Hey senpai, ya ok?"

"E-em fine. Don't worry.." Marui fixed himself up. "Actually, I've never heard of his sis lately but one thing for sure she loves her big bro very much!"

Rin gaped at the statement because.. _'That's one way of saying she's lost her sanity, senpai.'_

"What's with that bored look! I'm just saying that much about their relationship anyway. Despite him being a lazy-ass trickster, he's quite the caring figure." The redhead removed the gum cover and chewed on.

As much as it was hardly believable, Rin nodded in consideration. After all, he saved her for quite a number of deals. "I'm still gonna overthrow him, senpai! I will. Take my word for it."

Meanwhile, Niou sneezed. "Bless you- I mean are you ok?" Rika tried to keep her straight face.

"Damn those brats!" They just had finished a round of boat ride and he took on a cursing session over the kids who kept hitting their boat causing some minor water splash over his face. Rika laughed. "Why do you let them anyway?"

"Beats me. There's always this thing called redemption at the end of the day. Ho-ho-choo!" Niou cursed more. He tilted his head inconspicuously. _'Where's that duo anyway?'_

"Is something wrong?" Rika asked out of concern. Niou shook his head and took the opportunity to bring her to the plushies event and enjoy herself as distraction. _'This pair had the nerve..'_ He fished his phone out ignoring the text messages. "Hey sugar freak. Should I trash your ticket or-" Niou made sure his phone was not less than a feet away from his ears. "W-we'll be there in a minute!"

"Come to the plushies pavilion then." When he hung up, girls his age approached him. "Hey hottie, you alone?" The rest giggled when he suddenly raised his brows and returned an I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it smile. "No. Sorry ladies."

"Then why don't we enjoy ourselves first before your date comes?" The lady seductively touched the clothed chest feeling very satisfied. Niou's deadpanned face made her wince. "Even a talk?"

"Go entertain yourselves.." He walked past them until Rika appeared. "Kaichou? Missing the event?" Niou pointed to the pavilion when his hand met hers. The ladies, in raging envy, saw her dragging him to the event.

"Hey, missed me that much?" He stopped when she did, letting go of the grip.

**Somewhere behind the bushes..**

"There they are! Go take a shot!" Rin obeyed albeit reluctantly.

**Back to the pavilion..**

"Is that her?" Niou looked puzzled. "That woman you're talking to awhile ago. Is it her you're acting out for?"

Niou read her expression before breaking into fits of chuckles. "Her? No. Didn't we agree to meet because you want to win the plushies?" Rika maintained a poker face despite the blush that's starting to creep on her face. "Don't say it loudly. Anyway, let's win 'em!"

The white-haired guy smirked. "I will make you scream Niou-sama at my skills then."

"I will never shame my name for that."

"Sweet of them, so lovey-dovey!" But Rin never settled for happy ending. "Tch! If I know he's just forcing her-!"

"Look!" Niou participated in the event. "Let's go closer!" The spies joined the crowd. "So Kaichou must really have a thing for plushies then?" Rin considered the statement looking at her Kaichou's direction in disbelief. She shoved the camera to the redhead and the next things went very fast. Niou was up against the only competing girl. It was a plushie shooting game and who hits the most wins.

"So you've neglected your punishment to beat me. Again?"

"Heh. You're not the only one capable of impressing, senpai!" When the game commenced, the audience howled seeing the competitors have some sort of history.

"That brat, what is she on about?" Marui shook his head disapprovingly. "Marui-kun, what is the real deal between you two?" Rika started seriously. "Us?" Marui asked clueless. Rika, having focused on the stage nodded indifferently. "Are you dating or what?"

Marui choked again. "D-Dating?" Pause. "W-We're just tennis-freaks! Yeah! Whatever makes you think we're dating?" Feeling very warm, Marui rubbed his nape.

"I see." The redhead slightly looked over the brunette. _'What a mother..'_

The game was so heated. Niou was currently leading 48-37. "Hey pipsqueak, just to remind you, I never lose to the same opponent twice."

Rin shot two plushies at a time. "Heh.. Will be glad to prove you wrong!" The cheers intensified as the crowd went larger.

"Hey aren't those Niou and Akiyama?"

"Whoa! That two again? Are they on a killing-each-other spree? Well Niou will definitely win this, he's the shooter, man!"

Only 30 seconds left, the game ran smooth until Niou simultaneously hit 10 plushies gaining incredulous shouts and applause. Unfazed, Rin's targeting pace hastened shooting more till the tiebreak.

"Rin," Niou felt like snapping that split-ego concentration. "...I like you." 

**A/N: So many demands for a rematch, we could use a chapter or two for that. Anyway what do you think of this chapter? Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
